An Equal World
by asphi
Summary: Kaneki Ken was a quirkless human before becoming a ghoul against his will. Midoriya Izuku is the future successor of All Might, learning how to be a pro Hero. In a world of Heroes, Villains and Ghoulhunters, the two will cross paths and never be the same again. [Full description in the first chapter.] Rated T for the time being, but might go up. Manga TG and anime BNHA.
1. Beginnings

**Full description:** There are two species that have evolved; humans, and ghouls. When ghouls first emerged, humans became nervous at a threat that could easily take them over, and thus the career of a Ghoulhunter was created. It was only when humanity evolved themselves, gaining superpowers called quirks, that they had a better chance at fighting back.

The only issue is that when granted with power, it is only natural to use that power for personal gain. The newly powered humans began to create their own villains and form a seemingly separate society to that of ghouls. However, Ghoulhunters still remain and protect humans from the still looming threat of ghouls.

Humans have formed four groups - the heroes, the villains, the citizens, and the Ghoulhunters. Society has continued to function and cope with these changes, with ghouls underground and out of sight.

Kaneki Ken, a quirkless human unwillingly turned into a ghoul, was forced to change everything he knows and adapt to the life of darkness and murder he was thrown into.

Midoriya Izuku, another quirkless human, always had dreams of becoming a pro Hero like his role model All Might. But what he doesn't know is his idol's secret life of being a Ghoulhunter which, along with training to be All Might's successor and learn how to become a pro Hero, proves to be too difficult for the 15-year-old.

After the occurrence of the Dragon, a compromise has been made between the two species. Ghouls would receive the food they need to survive thanks to those willing to donate, and in return ghouls will not attack humans. Even if it had been a few years since the 'Equality Act' has been founded and upheld, it did not stop the discrimination between humans and ghouls. UA has attempted to be more accepting, allowing a select number of ghouls into their school. And just in case, a ghoul teacher to ensure the students didn't do anything too dangerous.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, nor do I own My Hero Academia. All rights to the characters belong to Sui Ishida and Kohei Horikoshi.

 **Author's note:** The Japanese suffixes, such as -san or -sensei, will be used as there is no English alternative. However, english things like UA will not be in their transliterated versions, such as Yueei or something like that. Hope you guys understand. Please leave a favourite, follow, or review :) it's my first time writing a crossover, so any criticism is helpful.

* * *

 _beginning; the point in time and space in which something starts._

* * *

Kaneki had always been grateful that ghouls and humans looked so alike. And with humans having quirks that could dramatically change a person's appearance, his white hair and black fingernails wouldn't draw much - or possibly any - attention.

So when the 29-year-old witnessed a large man who could only be the infamous All Might, a former Ghoulhunter under the guise of a pro Hero, training a teenager under the cover of darkness, nervous would be one word to describe the mix of panic churning in his stomach. The two were sworn enemies not too long ago, before he started working on the Equality Act. Now the two had to act all friendly for the public, despite knowing what one could do to the other if appearances allowed.

Being the curious type he is, Kaneki decided to edge closer to have a better look on what All Might was doing. When he got close enough, he couldn't believe his eyes.

There, standing alongside the massive Hero, was a plain-looking, green-haired teenager, shirt clinging to his surprisingly muscular body. The boy seemed to have an exhilarated look on his face, staring at the idol, but with their backs to him, Kaneki couldn't tell why.

 _I suppose I shouldn't worry too much on what's going on._ Kaneki thought to himself, pulling himself out of his focus on the unusual scene in front of him. _As long as the kid doesn't decide to bring back Ghoulhunters when he finds out._

Kaneki had heard the entrance exam for UA was later that morning. So many teenagers flocking to train their quirks and get in to the exclusive school. There was a very high possibility that the boy was pushing in some last-minute training - and with All Might as his trainer, despite how unlikely it seemed - and it seemed to him that the boy would do rather well in the exam.

It would be an interesting experience to see the potential of all the possible students, particularly as he'd be a teacher there starting on the school year. Not only teacher, but the "prestimed" Ghoul Coordinator. With any luck, he might be able to nominate a few Ghoul children he knows of to enroll. They might get past the entrance exam too, if they're lucky.

* * *

Midoriya had dreamed of when this moment would come. The moment he would receive One for All.

What he didn't expect was how the "ceremonial passing of the torch" would happen.

"Eat this." All Might directed, the usual smile plastered on his face as he held a long blond hair in his fingers. He seemed to either be staring off into the middle distance or directly at him, but the shadows over his eyes made it impossible to tell.

"Huh?" Midoriya asked in reply, alternating focus between the hair and the man it belonged to. "How will this give me your quirk?"

Now All Might seemed to stare down on him, his smile changing from proud to awkward. "You have to consume some part of my DNA." He explained, his hand not wavering. "It may seem disgusting, but it's the least disgusting option." All Might broke his gaze for a second and swallowed. "Trust me."

Midoriya gulped down his nervousness, though it didn't seem to help. He took the single golden hair out of All Might's hand and reluctantly swallowed it whole.

"Make sure it's swallowed. Hair can be a bit tricky." All Might assured, causing Midoriya to almost gag. "But once it's in the stomach, give it a couple hours to digest. Get some sleep and be well rested for the exam."

Midoriya felt around his mouth with his tongue before becoming very irritated with the whole situation. "I would know if it had been swallowed!" He snapped, before realising that it was 4:00am on the morning of the entrance exam and _maybe_ the lack of sleep was getting to him. "I'm sorry. You're right, I should probably get some sleep."

All Might patted Midoriya on the back, hard enough to almost knock him over, but they both knew he was holding back. "Splendid, Young Midoriya. Best of luck."

Midoriya only nodded in reply, his pride and determination holding the words down his throat before they became unstuck. "Thank you."

* * *

The atmosphere of the observation room went quiet as soon as Kaneki entered. The other teachers seemed to stare at him uncomfortably, as if he was about to launch a full-scale attack. He did have to admit; after the fight with Rize, he'd become far too strong for his own good.

"Ah, Kaneki-san!" A joyful voice called out, making the whole situation far more awkward if it hadn't been Principal Nezu. "Welcome to teaching at UA."

Kaneki couldn't help but match his smile to the environment. "It's an honour to be here, sir. I hope to live up to expectations." It was implied that the expectations were positive, but with the way the other teachers were still glaring at him, it could easily be taken the wrong way.

"Tell me about those two students you recommended." Principal Nezu asked, hoping the conversation would offer the focus needed to work on the results.

"You mean Hinami and Ayato? I'm grateful you allowed them to apply." Kaneki confirmed. Even though the two were well over the age of 15, neither of them had a decent education. That had thankfully been enough to let them apply - but getting in is a different story. "Both of them have experience in battle from their time in the Aogiri Tree, the CCG rebellion, and the Dragon extermination. Ayato has more hands-on experience, whereas Hinami is more of a scout for those actually fighting."

The teachers had turned their attention to the screen, watching the entrance exam that had just started. Naturally, the two ghouls had Kaneki's full attention - the humans and their quirks were to be left to the human teachers.

"Ayato's kagune is ukaku. Very good for mid- to long-range attacks with its ability to shoot crystals, and best at short-range defense. He knows how to use it, too." Kaneki sighed exasperatedly. "Ukakus are naturally fast, but lack stamina as a consequence. The crystals may be useful against living things, but against the robots they won't do much. And that combined with the low stamina, Ayato's got a disadvantage."

Ayato had been trying to take down a 3 point robot, when a blond boy exploded it in front of him. "Get your own robot, dumbass!" He yelled to the boy.

"I will when you're able to kill one, bastard!" The blond replied angrily. Behind the screen, Kaneki could tell that the two being in the same class would be a living nightmare. The destruction of the 3 point robot may have warranted some Rescue points, but the blond's attitude told the teachers that he only cared about killing the villains.

Kaneki brought his attention to Hinami in Arena B. The two ghouls had been separated in order to prevent co-operation, and with the number of years she spent as his scout, it wasn't hard to see why. What worried him about Hinami was her inability to fight - even though she could be tremendous in battle with her chimera kagune, her only real fight was against Akira-san's mad father about 10 years ago.

The fact that Hinami had thrown her history of pacifism away for just the 10 minutes of the practical exam had to be interpreted as some form of bravery, lest be forgotten the only enemies being faced are mechanical. Naturally the humans stayed away from her, if only to stay out of the way of her offensive rinkaku and defensive ukaku. What's more, she'd tell the others of any incoming robots when she hears them. There seemed to be a few humans there with similar quirks, but Hinami's ability to discern the difference between an incoming friend or foe while in the heat of battle seemed to be more trustworthy.

* * *

Flying through the air - no, hurtling very quickly to the earth - with three of four major limbs wobbling around uselessly was neither was Midoriya expected the kickback of One for All would be, nor what he wanted the end of his exam to be. Because if he kept falling like he was, the exam would end along with his life.

Luckily, just before he hit the ground, he felt a brush of fingers on his side before he hovered only about half a metre off the ground, shattered limbs floating precariously beside him.

"Release!" He heard to his left, the sudden - but not deadly - drop not giving him enough time to see the source of the voice that saved him. But from what he could tell, it was the girl who saved him from falling earlier that day. The next sound that came out of the girl's mouth sounded like she was vomiting glitter, which he didn't want to see.

"The practical exam is now over. All entrants are to please remain where they are to check for any injuries." A voice called out over the loudspeakers.

 _Damnit._ Midoriya cursed in his head. _There's no way I'd get into UA now. I didn't even get a single point, yet I can't even stand on my own._

Midoriya didn't notice the elderly woman walk over until she gave him a loud, sloppy kiss on the forehead. "That should help speed up the healing process." She told him, letting the stretcher carefully pick him up attempting to avoid any further damage. He could feel the bones repairing, but the fatigue caused by the rapid healing caused him to battle unconsciousness until he gave in, letting the world fade to black.

* * *

Ayato had managed to destroy quite a few robots, primarily some 3 pointers, especially after Blondie had taken his kill.

Thanks to his hard skin, the most obvious sign that he had just been tearing apart robots with his hands was the dust and sweat. The humans around him had a few cuts and bruises, which made him more proud he wasn't one of them.

What pissed him off was stupid Blondie standing in a fighting stance surrounded by debris and smoke, panting the only hint that he was tired. He was feeling a rush. A murderous rush. Ayato could tell that in that one moment he wanted another robot to destroy; or even a person to kill. Ayato would have volunteered, but Blondie's quirk seemed like it would knock him around more than fight.

"Is there anyone injured who needs treatment?" The old woman called out, checking if the group had any more serious injuries. No-one needed to be treated - the old lady was only here for the sake of the moron who blew up most of his limbs and blacked out because of it.

"We're done here." Ayato grumbled, loud enough for the woman to hear. "Let's just go." He told the group, heading to the exit. And as he did, he felt the eyes of all the humans boring into his back.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story! Sorry Ayato's part at the end was a bit short, but I was running out of ideas ;-;. Next chapter will be the first day of class!

 _-1eyepatch_


	2. Introduction

**Author's note:** So, my previous goal was a minimum of 1500 words in the actual story part, when I glossed over the actual chapter when it was published, it was too short for my liking. Sure, it's 5 pages in Google Docs, but that doesn't equate too well on FF.N. So I'm doubling that minimum to 3000 words. And with that, enjoy!

* * *

 _introduction; the act of introducing something._

* * *

It was rather ironic that Kaneki was chosen to be chosen as 1-A's Japanese and situational combat teacher, as if his previous life had caught up to him.

The halls of UA were huge, and so were the doors. He could only assume it was to accommodate humans with enlarging quirks in order to prevent any damage.

As soon as he opened the giant door that read "1-A", the chatter inside went quiet. Taking a quick gander at the class, he knew Hinami and Ayato were there, along with the two humans who seemed to interest him. One was the explosive boy with an insatiable desire to win, the other was the boy who risked his life to save a girl from the 0 point robot. As he studied the students in front of him, he could feel the confused looks the humans were giving him.

Once he had a basic idea of who was in the class, Kaneki decided it was best if he explained what was going on. "My name's Kaneki Ken, although you'd most likely remember it from the… incident." He still wasn't comfortable about the whole Dragon thing, despite it being years since he destroyed about a third of Tokyo. "I've been chosen by Principal Nezu to be this school's Ghoul Coordinator, and your Japanese and situational combat teacher."

"What could possibly let a monster like you be a teacher?" A blond boy with red eyes complained. From Kaneki's notes, the boy seems to be the explosive Bakugo.

Kaneki had been used to the random comments about him, and he had his own response for any comments about him. "It would be best to not call your Principal a 'what,' Bakugo-san." He replied calmly, causing Bakugo to angrily squirm in his seat. "Also, I was previously a Japanese literature student and an Associate Special Investigator of the CCG. Once you have those qualifications, feel free to question my authority."

That caused the rest of the students who might've been upset to keep it to themselves. "Anyway, I might as well answer any questions you might have. But I'll get the more common questions out of the way first." Kaneki sighed, looking down before brushing his white hair out of his face. "Yes, my hair is naturally white. No, it is not its original colour. It's because of Marie Antoinette syndrome, and you're not going to find out why from me. Yes, my nails are naturally black. Yes, I do have scales around my neck. No, you cannot see them. Yes, I am a Pro Hero, codename Eyepatch. Formerly the Black Reaper and One Eyed King." Although he didn't pay attention to the class while introducing himself, he could tell the crowd was alternating between joyful curiosity and disappointment.

"Yeah, whatever." Ayato grumbled from the back of the classroom. He was leaning back in his chair, resting his legs on the desk. It was a miracle he hadn't fallen over yet. "I can assume your whole Dragon drama caused the whole city to know about you."

"That's not true!" Another replied, sounding quite too enthusiastic. The boy who spoke up was Midoriya, the one who risked his life. "There isn't much information given to the public about ghouls, even if they're Heroes. So while you may know him, the rest of us don't." Ayato rolled his eyes in response.

Hinami, who was sitting next to him, smiled warmly like she always did. "How's Maaya?" She asked, not having seen her niece in a while.

Kaneki matched Hinami's smile, thinking about his daughter in the country. "She's doing well. Elementary school is treating her well enough. Kagune hasn't emerged yet, though. Hoping for chimera."

Hinami blushed at the thought that her niece would take after her. The human students seemed deep in thought, wondering who Maaya is.

"How about we actually start the lesson now, shall we?" Kaneki asked the class, though it was more of a command.

* * *

After the seemingly normal Japanese lesson, Kaneki told the students to change into their gym clothes for their combat training. It frustrated the students and their teacher that they would be spending a third of the day together, so Principal Nezu decided it was better to have the subjects together than separated by a break. When the students changed into their blue, white and red uniform, he himself had changed from his white dress shirt and baggy woolen jumper to his hero costume, his mask hanging around his jaw rather than settling completely over most of his face.

"In my class, you will be learning how to combat particular situations." He told the class. "There are no right or wrong answers. Some are just more right than others." Most of the class was fidgeting nervously, which was to be expected. "It all depends on your personality and who you aim to be as a Hero. Now, before we get into the combat, here's something to discuss."

Most of the students continued to fidget, trying to dig their feet into the rough dirt under them. Some had a determined look in their eyes, excited about the prospect of actually training - and one student looked bored out of his skull.

"Imagine this," Kaneki began, looking at each teen respectively. "You're walking around the CBD of Tokyo. You're off duty - your costume is at home. Suddenly, a Villain attack erupts in the store just a few shops away. There are many casualties." He smirked happily seeing the students thinking, some even closing their eyes to visualise the situation completely. "You have many options in front of you. You can either run into battle, risk any possible hostages' lives as well as your own, wait until backup arrives before attacking, save the casualties, try to negotiate, or run away, and there are no Heroes nearby. What do you choose?"

Before one of the students could reply, a girl called Yaoyorozu, there was a burst of laughter from behind Kaneki, the boastful guffaws boring holes angrily into the half-ghoul.

"Everything's fine." A familiar voice boomed, coming from above Kaneki as the large Hero moved closer. "Because I am here!"

Kaneki rolled his eyes, despite the class admiring All Might, who decided to rest a heavy hand on his shoulder. "This is my class, All Might." He said under his breath, staring at the ground in frustration.

"Nonsense, dear Kaneki-san!" All Might shouted in reply, taking his hand off the other man's shoulder and slapping him hard on the back. He knew Kaneki couldn't feel any pain, but it was just hard enough to be felt without knocking him over. At least not completely. "Since I don't have a class to teach today, I decided I might as well drop in on yours and see what the class is like!"

 _More like make sure I don't kill the kids._ Kaneki thought. "Well then, how about you avoid interfering with my class or its students, and we can continue the lesson?" He seethed, before putting on his smile once again. "Now then, Yaoyorozu-san, how would you react to the situation?"

The girl grinned and smacked her hands together eagerly. "You never said you couldn't do more than one of those options." She began, positioning herself to look more like a coach talking to their team just before a game. "My first reaction would be to call for backup as I'm approaching the scene, then attend to any casualties. Once that's out of the way, possibly sneak in and check for hostages. If there are, stall until backup arrives. If there aren't, fight."

The two teachers stared at the girl, utterly shocked. "That's… a perfect answer, Yaoyorozu-san." Kaneki commended, and she beamed.

Kaneki decided it was the best time to start the practical part of this class. He pulled out a small bag filled with small pieces of paper folded up. "In this bag are pieces of paper with roles on them. One role each, and you cannot share your result." The class watched him explain in interest. "The roles are Villain, Hero, civilian or casualty, and backup. Once I give the word, the villain can attack at any time. But when I say backup has arrived, or know the Hero has stopped the Villain, the Villain must surrender. Even if you are the Villain in this scenario, please do not injure anyone." There were a few collective sighs, mostly of relief, but Bakugo's sigh in particular was one of disappointment. "Everyone must be walking around at all times, and you have the entire area to do so." Kaneki held his arms out to add emphasis. "And remember that just because Yaoyorozu-san gave a wonderful answer, it doesn't mean you have to do the same; follow your instincts and do what you think is right. Now, please pick a piece of paper from the bag."

One by one, each student pulled a small piece of paper from the tiny bag, walking away to read the role they've been given. Most seemed unhappy with their results, probably given civilian or backup duty. The least happy was clearly Bakugo, his shout of "Oh, come on!" ringing through everyone's ears.

"Everyone, start!" Kaneki yelled, followed by the sounds of about 20 people walking around on hard dirt, a casual conversation floating around here and there.

Suddenly, the sound of something freezing and shrill screams filled the air, causing the entire group to panickedly search for the source of the noise. _So Todoroki is the Villain,_ Kaneki thought, _that would make things interesting._

* * *

There weren't many rules to follow aside from no hurting anyone. In fact, Todoroki could tell that was the only rule.

Exhaling frosted air, he decided to continue his 'attack', freezing people as he walked by. "Sorry." He told his victims nonchalantly.

Shattering of ice was what made the heterochromatic boy to focus on his role, the source coming from behind him.

"Are you alright?" The Hero asked after he freed one of the people encased in ice. Turning around, Todoroki recognised the makeshift hero as Kirishima. The red-haired boy encouraged the shivering girl, Ashido, to run to safety before turning his attention to him. "This is going to be very difficult." He acknowledged. "But backup's already on its way."

Todoroki simply shrugged, his face indifferent and unreadable. "You know my quirk well enough, Kirishima-san. And seeing as you do, I won't hold back."

Kirishima smirked. "How manly of you." He commended, raising his arms into a battle stance. "Let's see who will win."

It was at that moment when Todoroki attacked, ice forming in a dangerous arc straight to the red-haired boy. His opponent dodged easily, using the time between attacks to get close to him. Todoroki barely had enough time to face Kirishima's speed, and the 'Villain's hands had been restrained. He couldn't attack without freezing the other's hands off, despite his hardened form.

"Now!" Kirishima bellowed at the top of his lungs, signalling the backup to swoop in and end the exercise, despite the pain it caused to Todoroki's ears.

Sure enough, the backup, consisting of Hinami, Yaoyorozu, Midoriya, and Tokoyami, surrounded the pair, summoning their quirks to appear more sinister.

"I guess we have some winners! Well done, Heroes!" Kaneki's voice rang out, getting clearer as the teacher approached. "Kirishima-san, you can let him go now."

Following the teacher's instructions, Kirishima freed Todoroki, leaving him to stretch his wrists out after being gripped tightly. "Sorry about that, man." He said. "You fought very well."

Todoroki nodded in acknowledgement. "So did you. I didn't expect you to actually grab me."

Kirishima shrugged. "Surprised me too."

* * *

The only students who were looking for each other was the Hero and the backup, so it was relatively easy for the makeshift allies to find them.

"We need a plan. Todoroki's the Villain, and he's very, very strong." Kirishima explained.

The backup team seemed to be in thought, until Hinami came up with a plan. "This would happen a lot when I was a part of Aogiri." She began, cringing at the mention of the former ghoul supremacist organisation that she was a part of when Kaneki was in the CCG. "While there is a duel going on, more people surround the fight in case their person needs assistance. I heard the ice forming in the forest area nearby, so if we can hide in bushes and trees and make no noise, we should be able to pull it off."

Midoriya and Kirishima seemed to enjoy the plan thoroughly. "We need to know about each other's Quirks, see what each one of us can do." The green-haired boy explored. "My Quirk is just strength, but there's very painful repercussions." He held a hand in a fist, ignoring everyone's gaze to save face.

"My Quirk is Creation. As long as I know the chemical makeup of it, I can create any non-living thing from the lipids of my body." Yaoyorozu revealed awkwardly.

Tokoyami huffed nobly before mumbling "Dark Shadow." A bird that appeared to be made of pure shadow erupted from the boy's midsection, the darkness swirling as it held its shape, yellow eyes glowing weakly in the shadow of the building. "We are two separate entities, sharing a body. I can summon Dark Shadow at will, but it grows too strong for my control during the night. Thankfully, it is the day now."

"All you really need to know is that I'm a ghoul." Said Hinami quietly, not used to it being alright to be the enemy species. "Enhanced speed, stamina, strength, senses, and almost impenetrable skin." She could feel the uncomfortableness of the humans she's talking to, worrying them on purely on natural ability alone. "Plus I have my kagune…" she trailed off, not wanting to continue any further. "I'm normally on lookout to spot if any enemies come nearby, so I don't have much experience in fighting."

The four humans seemed relieved, as if Hinami's inability to fight would mean a better chance of surviving if she went crazy. "Then I guess it's settled. We surround the battle. We should also split up, and only approach when called." Midoriya suggested, taking charge. "Kirishima-kun, any suggestions for a call?"

The redhead hummed thoughtfully before clicking his fingers violently when he reached a decision. "A plain-old shout. Shouldn't arise too much suspicion from the Villain."

Midoriya considered the idea for a moment before a confirming smile formed on his lips. "Good idea. When you manage to get a hold of the Villain, we'll attack."

The plan had been executed rather well, with the backup team hiding in nearby bushes and trees, waiting for the eventual capture of the Villain. If only that Villain weren't Todoroki, one of the strongest in the class. But what surprised the team was that Kirishima managed to hold his own, sparing his hardening for when it was truly needed, such as when he needed to free the other students encased in ice. The shout that was heard throughout the area had already occurred, and all that was needed now was the capture.

Shockingly, said capture happened, with Kirishima grabbing both of Todoroki's hands, causing him to not be able to fight back unless he wants his opponent to lose his limbs. The other four heroes leapt out of their hiding places, preparing themselves for a fight that they knew would not come. Dark Shadow hovered menacingly, Yaoyorozu bared her arms ready to create, Midoriya holding a battle stance, and Hinami's eyes glowing monstrously.

"I guess we have our winners!"

* * *

 **Author's note:** _wHaT aM i DoInG wItH mY lIfE_

OK, now that that's over with, I guess I can move on with the other stuff.

I am now a beta reader! Yay! So if any of you need help writing a story, feel free to hit me up.

And now let's get on to the reviews! The only reason I'm responding to them at the end of the chapter rather than at the start is because a) when I started writing this chapter, there were no reviews yet, and b) I'm too lazy to put them in at the top.

 **:** Thank you! I've seen no stories set after :re, or even in the manga at all. I'm glad you enjoy :)

 **:** Well thank you for the fave, follow, AND review! I've seen quite a lot of TG/BNHA crossovers that feature Kaneki as a side-character, despite being so important in the whole peace-between-the-two-species thing. If Kaneki hadn't become the Dragon and cause humans and ghouls to unite, the universe of TG/BNHA crossovers would be very different (if set after :re, of course.)

 **Neoukakughoulteen98:** I think the dynamic between Kaneki and All Might being former enemies forced allies should be played out more. In my eyes, and thus in the story, All Might has a strong opinion that ghouls shouldn't exist, despite ghouls being regular citizens. But he, nor Kaneki, can risk the peace by fighting each other over their ideals, or the battle between the species will happen all over again. I have included a bit of Hinami interacting with other students once I read your review, because I loved that recommendation. Don't worry, the students will warm up to her quickly. Ayato I can't say the same for. Speaking of Ayato, the angry banter shared between him and Bakugo seems like something they'd definitely do if they met, even though Ayato's kinda matured since the gap between TG and :re.

 **01:** I had to use Google Translate to understand your review, sorry (;-;). But thank you for your kind words! Ayato and Hinami are my underrated children and deserve more love and praise.

And with that, I am now signing off. Sorry about the sudden ending like that. I hate writer's block ;-;

The next chapter might be the USJ arc. I dunno.

-asphi (yes I changed my username)


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE: DISCONTINUED

**Hello readers!**

 **I know quite a lot of people have been waiting for an update on my stories,** ** _An Equal World_** **and** ** _Inhuman_** **, as it has been over a year since I have updated the two (from my memory, don't quote me on that).**

 **However, I have suffered from severe writer's block and procrastination since then, to the point where I no longer consider myself a member of most of the fandoms I've written for (except for Marvel. I will always be a Marvel fan), and I don't want to continue the story any longer.**

 **On the 31st of December, 2019, both stories will be deleted, and I'll plan some new fics.**

 **I sincerely apologise for this, but thank you for all the follows and favourites for my stories and my profile. I will still cherish every one of them :)**

 **-asphi**


End file.
